From Best Friends To Enemies What Happened? The MJF & Cody Story
by wweslashfan
Summary: From the start of All Elite Wrestling, Maxwell Jacob Friedman (MJF) was by Cody Rhodes' side. The two were best friends and MJF was gladly ready to tell the world about just that. Then at 'AEW Full Gear' that all changed when MJF turned on Cody. This is the story of what lead to that shocking betrayal. (Chapter 1: The Favor- MJF is eager to offer his best friend a sexual favor.)


Hey everyone! It's been a _**long time** _since I've posted on here. Sorry about that! I thought about posting this to 'Straight To Gay', but I felt like this would be fun to write several chapters about. I wanted to do some kind of story about what lead to MJF turning on Cody Rhodes.

If you like the story and would like it to continue then please post a review or send me a message. Even if you don't like it I would love to hear some tips on what you think I should improve. From the story to the actual writing of the story.

I'm always open to ideas!

* * *

"Cody as your best friend you have no idea what this means to me," Maxwell Jacob Friedman ecstatically said. The man was smiling ear to ear as he couldn't help but to bounce up and down. He saw Cody shut his bedroom door behind him and triple check the door was locked. He felt like running up and ripping Cody's clothes from his body. He knew he had to play it cool though as he took a deep breath. "Like I said I would be willing to help you in any way. Seriously I won't say no to you Cody."

MJF watched Cody lay down on Cody's large king-size bed. He could see him look him in the eyes before giving him a slight nod for him to get started. Cody pulled out his phone as MJF stepped closer to the bed.

"Is there anything you want me to do sir?" MJF asked. He could feel his hands tremble as he took each step closer toward the bed. He waited for a response as Cody lay silent still on his phone. "Do you want me to get naked sir?"

"I don't care," Cody simply said as he didn't even bother to look up from his phone. "I told you do as you want. Brandi will be back from the salon in about an hour so make it quick."

Brandi was Cody's wife and also worked at AEW. MJF couldn't help but to be jealous of her. He looked around the room knowing how lucky that bitch was to share it will the great Cody Rhodes. Hell, he's begged Cody for months to let him help him release his balls. Today he finally wore him down.

They were both at the AEW office when he heard his best friend and Brandi get in the typical monthly argument. She was on her period and Cody still wanted to sex. When Brandi finally left he swooped in. He practically had to beg, but his best friend finally said yes.

MJF quickly pulled off his scarf and sit it on a dresser. He took off his shirts, then pants, and finally his briefs. He nervously climbed onto the foot of Cody's bed. His knees rested on each side of Cody's legs. He couldn't help but to sit back and feel Cody's dress shoes rub against his ass. He looked down at the man who wore black dress pants and a tight white button-down shirt. MJF couldn't help but to lick his lips.

"Sir are you sure there isn't anything you want me to do? I could rim you, I've never done BDSM before but if you wanted I would do anything you asked," MJF said as he waited for a response as the man before him lay quiet on his phone. "Cody? Best friend? Say something!"

Cody impatiently laid his phone down on his chest. MJF continued to rub his ass against his shoes as he slowly began to rub at Cody's penis through his pants. Cody couldn't help but to grunt as each squeeze brought his penis to life.

"I've told you that I don't care what you do," said Cody. "Just hurry up before I change my mind."

"Yes sir," said MJF. He wasn't going to wait for another response as he leaned down and quickly began to kiss the man's penis through the fabric.

MJF watched Cody as he was now back on his phone. MJF quickly made work as he unbuttoned Cody's shirt. He ran his fingers against each of the man's hard nipples, even giving each a tug or two. His hands shook as he quickly unzipped the pants zipper and unhooked the button. He pulled Cody's pants and underwear down to the man's knees.

MJF could feel his eyes blink a few times as he finally got to see what he had dreamed of for so long. That was Cody's dick standing straight up and a large pair of balls to go with. He took Cody's dick into one of his hands giving it a pump as he couldn't believe the size. His own dick was a proud seven inches, this had to be at least an inch bigger.

MJF didn't waste any time as he started by putting the head in his mouth. He looked up to the man as he hoped he would put down his phone as he ran his tongue around the top of his penis in a circle over and over again. Other than the occasional gasp or moan there was no response from Cody.

He slowly began to go down further on the large dick. He had sucked his fair share of dick in his day, but this was by far the biggest. He couldn't help but to gag about half way down. He tried to go up for air as he felt Cody's hand grip onto the back of his hair. He tried to push past the man away but he kept feeling Cody pushing him down further and further. His eyes got wide and began to water as inch by inch his nose was finally pushed into the skin above Cody's dick.

After what felt like an eternity MJF felt Cody's hand release as he shot his head into the air. He couldn't help but to gasp for air as he grabbed at his throat. He looked up to see a big smile coming from Cody from behind his phone.

"You know I don't have to help Brandi deepthroat my dick," said Cody as he shot a dagger into MJF's heart. "I bet you couldn't do it on your own."

"Sir I...I..." said MJF. He was still trying to catch his breath as he tried to find the right words to say.

He finally took a deep breath as he began the descent once again. He could feel himself starting to gag half way again as he tried pushing himself down but instead came up for air.

"Maybe I should just call Brandi," said Cody still not bothering to look up from his phone.

"I can do it Cody," said MJF. He once again took a deep breath and down on Cody's penis he went. He again began to gag half way down as he felt Cody's hand slowly grasp the back of his head. This time it wasn't a forceful grasp but more a grasp MJF thought he wanted to show he believed in him.

MJF could feel Cody's penis going deep and deep into the back of his throat as at last his nose finally touched skin. He could hear Cody let out a loud groan as his hand grabbed the hair tightly on the back of his head.

"How was that sir?" asked MJF. He finally came back for air as he used his hand to stroke Cody's dick. "I knew I could do it sir."

"Brandi still could have done this on her own," said Cody. He looked up from his phone seeing MJF's chest beat up and down as a frown began to go across his face. "There is one thing you can do that Brandi can't."

"Anything sir, just tell me," begged MJF. He again licked Cody's penis head.

"I've always wanted to try anal with her," said Cody with a smile. "You said you would do anything right?"

"Yeah...totally sir..." MJF hesitantly said. He knew he said he would do anything but he didn't think Cody would ask him that. In his life he was always the top of his partners. He had tried it a couple of times, but that was many years ago. "Do you have any lube and condoms?"

"Condoms?" asked Cody as he shook his head no. "Brandi is on birth control so there is no need to have condoms. As for lube there might be some in the drawer next to the bed. Brandi never needs it but I guess if you do..."

MJF moved off the bed as he began to scramble through the drawer as he finally found a small bottle tucked in the back. The bottle looked old as he could see there was just a little amount in the bottom. He opened the lid and gave it a big shake as he squirted the liquid into his free hand. He slowly lathered up Cody's dick before squirting out the last bits of the bottle. He put one knee on the bed as he reached back and used his fingers to lube up his tight hole.

"How do you want to do this sir?" MJF asked nervously. He looked to Cody who was quickly back to looking at his phone. "What position do you prefer? There is doggy style or maybe even missionary?"

MJF stood waiting for Cody's response as he couldn't help but to wish the man wanted missionary out of either position. He could look up into his best friend's eyes and heck maybe they could even make out in the process.

"Oh...I was thinking you were here to do all of the work," said Cody as he still looked at his screen. "You know what to do, just remember Brandi will be home soon."

MJF simply nodded his head as he climbed onto the bed. He placed both of his knees next to Cody's hips. He reached his hand back as he positioned it into place. The thought quickly ran through his mind as he wondered if it would even fit in his ass. He slowly began to back up as he took the first couple of inches.

"Fuck!" MJF let out a yell as he winced from the pain. He instantly knew he wanted to stop but as he looked at Cody he knew he was there for a reason. He knew he didn't want to let down his best friend. He slowly began to go further and further as he could feel his asshole stretch and stretch.

MJF could feel the pain radiating from his ass as his legs and back hurt. He kept pushing his way down until Cody's dick was fully inside of his ass. He took a moment as some of the pain went away. He pressed his hands into Cody's bare chest as he slowly began to rise his ass up and down.

MJF looked to Cody hoping the man would finally put down his phone so he could watch him as he rode his dick. He wanted to know his best friend truly enjoyed the work he was putting in other than a few gasps and moans.

"Tell me do you like your big dick up my ass?" MJF asked. He waited for a response as he played with Cody's nipples as he eventually began to speed up. "Tell me Cody how much you like it."

Cody again lay silent as he still looked at his phone. MJF couldn't help but to feel hurt as Cody wouldn't respond to him. He knew it was a long shot but he even hoped his best friend would put down his phone and see what was bouncing against his abs. Each time MJF bounced up and down his rock-hard dick would slap against Cody's skin. He knew it was a long shot but he hoped Cody would at least jerk him off as he took his dick in his ass.

"Cody?" he said. Cody still didn't bother to look up as MJF slammed his ass down onto Cody's dick and didn't move. He reached out and grabbed Cody's phone as he slammed it against the bed. Cody couldn't help but to gasp in response. "I'm sitting here taking your dick up my ass Cody. All you can do is look at your phone. I was hoping my best friend would at least show some gratitude for what I'm doing for him."

"Sorry..." Cody said slowly. He felt MJF start to move up and down once again as Cody reached up and put one hand on each side of MJF's hips. He looked into his eyes as he let out a moan. "Your ass feels amazing."

"All I wanted to do was to help you Cody," MJF leaned forward as he felt Cody's hands move down to his ass. MJF reached above's Cody's head so he could grip the headboard so he could easily keep taking Cody's dick.

MJF watched Cody's eyes for what felt like hours as the man grunted, moaned, and even at times begged for more.

"Please don't stop, you are doing such a great job," moaned Cody.

MJF even smiled as he felt Cody thrusting along with him. He knew his best friend was getting close and he was ready for him to cum. Each time he took all of Cody inside of his ass the man would moan louder and louder. He could feel the man's grip tightening and tightening each time he moved up as Cody wanted to quickly move him back down his dick.

Before his best friend busted his nut, there was one final thing he had to ask Cody. "Will you cum inside of my mouth best friend? Please?"

He never had someone cum in his mouth before, but he knew he wanted Cody to cum in his mouth. MJF waited until the man let go off his ass he nodded his head. He knew he had to act quickly as he scooted back to the foot of the bed. He didn't care if his dick tasted like lube or his own ass. He knew he wanted his cum to be shot into his mouth. He only put the tip his mouth as he felt Cody's hand press against the back of his head to hold him in place.

Him and Cody's eyes locked as he watched Cody's eyes widen. The man let out a loud moan as he felt him pull on his hairs on the back of his head. He felt a warm rush come into his mouth. He swallowed and swallowed as what felt like forever. He relished the different tastes in his mouth before it was finally over.

He moved his mouth off of Cody's dick, only slipping his tongue against the slit one last time as the last remainder of cum finally came out. He looked up to Cody who kept opening and closing his eyes as his chest pounded up and down. MJF sat back on his knees waiting for his friend to at least say thank you for what he did. He still hoped for at least a handjob from his best friend.

"In the bathroom there are towels in the first cupboard. You can clean yourself and me when you're done," said Cody.

MJF quickly nodded his head as he climbed off the bed. It wasn't exactly the thank you he wanted but there was still time. He made his way to the bathroom and used the first towel to wipe away any excess lube from his ass. He quickly tossed that into the hamper as he returned to the bed next to Cody.

Cody was already on his phone but he hoped his friend would see his hard dick out of the corner of his eye and reach out and start stroking his dick. MJF wiped thoroughly cleaning Cody's dick with the towel before Cody grabbed it and tossed it onto the bed. He watched the man sit up and swing his legs over the side of the bed. His eyes were still glued to his phone as he stood up. Cody reached down with his one free hand and tried to pull up his pants.

"Here let me Cody," said MJF. He grabbed his briefs first as he pulled them up. He couldn't help but to lick his lips seeing the man in a tight pair of black briefs. He then pulled up the man's pants, making sure the zipper and button were back in place. He then quickly began to button up Cody's white shirt. After he was finally done he hoped Cody would finally put down his phone, offer him that handjob, or heck even just say thank you."

"You might want to get dressed and leave, Brandi should be home any minute," said Cody.

MJF watched as the man didn't even bother to look up from his phone as he grabbed the towel from the bed and walk to the bathroom. He watched as Cody went in and closed the door behind him.

"Alrighty then..." MJF sighed. He slowly began to get dressed with the first task was stuffing his hard penis into his tight briefs and then his pants. He quickly put on his shirt before slipping into his shoes. He wanted to wait for a moment to see if Cody would come out but he knew it was best that he just leave. He grabbed his scarf and placed it around his neck before walking out of Cody's bedroom door.

He made his way through Cody's house, every five feet or so he had to stop and adjust his hard penis in his pants. He made it into his car and began to back of the driveway as Brandi began to pull in. The two of them never seemed to get along for many reasons. They both were jealous of each other being close to Cody. He watched as Brandi rolled her eyes at him driving past as she quickly drove into the garage and closed the garage door.

MJF couldn't help but to flip her off, he knew she couldn't see it but he felt the need was there. "Fuck you bitch I just got fucked by your husband."


End file.
